


Clean the stuff under the carpet

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Asgeir just a salaryman, I promise, It's another joke fic my fellas, M/M, Modern AU, They are married, Thorkell is an assasin, because I'm a simple person, maybe OCC, so no heavy feelings whatsoever, some crude descriptions but nothing explicit, sorry for my english...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Asgeir returned from a bad day at work just to find his husband being suspicious in the living room.Modern AUAssasin Thorkell x Salaryman Asgeir
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Clean the stuff under the carpet

Asgeir opened the door of his apartment and with tired footsteps wandered in. He had an awful day at work: his asshole boss blamed him for mistakes committed by everyone else but him and... Asgeir just wanted to rest.

Sadly, when he was about to enter the living room he saw his husband hiding something quickly under the carpet.

"Hello! Haha... You are early?" Thorkell pushed the big thing under the carpet a little furder "Let's go to the kitchen and talk there!" 

With suspicious eyes Asgeir neared the living room "I'm okay with talking here and I came out early because my boss had an emergency and rushed out..." now stepping over the thing under the carpet Asgeir raised his eyebrows.

Thorkell on the other side didn't wait to start explaining himself "Step down! It was a mistake! I was not-"

"Is that a dead body?" wondered Asgeir with hands on his hips.

"...Maybe?"

"It is, I can see it right in front of me"

"I promise I'll clean it up before dinner!" 

Asgeir sighed and walked towards the kitchen, ready to boil some eggs and be done with it, "who did you kill this time? And what did we talk about getting your job into our home? Even going as far as hiding it under our most expensive carpet!" 

"It's not a job!... I may have killed your boss?"

Asgeir halted his actions, nearly dropping the egg in his hands "So that's why he had to leave early today..." Asgeir went over the dead body and pulled the carpet up "Yup, is that asshole" 

With a happy smile, Asgeir stepped on his face before going back into the kitchen, now thinking about preparing some super delicious meat for Thorkell as a thank you.


End file.
